Ten Reasons
by kisshustar
Summary: Ten reasons why Ed and Winry are such an utterly and purely perfect couple. In progress.
1. Ten Reasons

EdWin: Ten Reasons.

_Reason No.1:_  
She's always been there for him.

_Reason No.2:_  
She waited.

_Reason No.3:_  
He protected her.

_Reason No.4:_  
He promised her.

_Reason No.5:_  
She makes sure he learns from his mistakes.

_Reason No.6:_  
She works hard.

_Reason No.7:_  
She worries.

_Reason No.8:_  
He pulled through for her.

_Reason No.9:_  
He called her.

_Reason No.10:_  
They both know they're in love.


	2. Reason No 1: She's Always Been There For

**Reason No.1:** She's always been there for him.

Blue eyes watched, terrified, as he moaned painfully in his sleep. She couldn't remember being this scared before; the only time close to this was when she had watched her parents' backs vanish over the hills of Resembool as they walked away from her. Forever. And now the same was happening to her best friends; his arm, and leg gone, along with his brother- no longer flesh but metal, and a lot bigger than he had been.

It scared her. It really did. Ed and Al had been there almost all her life: playing games with her on the beautiful sunny days that they so frequently had out in the countryside; protecting her from the local bullies (although, once she got her first wrench, she could soon sort them out); even playing tricks on her that she would return eventually. And now, this happened. It shattered everything that once was, and was to be. Life had changed.

A sudden sharp cough made her jump, her train of thought crashing; she mumbled soothingly, watching as beads of sweat - or perhaps tears, she could never tell - trickled down his cheeks, his chest heaving as he struggled to breath with the pain. She cringed as she averted her gaze to where his arm should be; instead there was an empty space, white bandages covering his shoulder. She knew it was the same underneath the blankets over him.  
"W-Winry..." He coughed again, golden eyes still hidden behind closed eyelids. His voice was so faint, tiny...  
"Ed, it's alright, don't try to talk... Just rest..." The blonde mumbled quietly, taking the white cloth off his forehead and replacing the water in it, reaching across to put it back in his place, moving a few strands of wet hair away from his face as she did so. He gave a weak smile and went back to breathing quietly, clutching the bedsheets in his fingers with his remaining hand.

She knew he'd have scars now. Not just on his shoulder, but in his mind as well. Whatever he had done, he would always regret it; she could see it in the way his fingers curled into tight fists; the way his face screwed up into an expression of pain. She knew it wasn't just psychical pain, it was mental as well.  
It was then that she decided something. It crossed her mind and she smiled, reaching out with damp fingers to lightly touch at the ones on the opposite side of the bed, holding his hand as he loosened the fabric underneath him. She saw his breath catch, the movement of his chest pausing before it continued again, syncing with a gentle squeeze of her fingers as he responded back.

She decided that she was going to be there for him, no matter what. She knew how determined he was; he wouldn't be beaten by anything, especially this. But it didn't matter because she had decided that she would be someone that was there for him, whenever and whatever.  
For always.


	3. Reason No 2: She Waited

**Reason No.2:** She Waited.

Waiting was hard. Winry knew that. She done it for years; everyday looking out the window with glazed blue eyes, simply... waiting. Sometimes, impatience took over her and she could almost scream, clenching her fists and wanting to bang her head against the wall so the pain and worry of him being gone would be replaced by something else. But it never distracted her, not quite enough.  
The best method was to tinkle with the bits of automail littered around the house; shiny bits of metal that always glinted in the light when she picked them up, reflecting her face with abstract, her eyes and hair standing out bright. But sometimes it could be the worst method; it reminded her of his arm and leg, lost by his hands and replaced by hers. Lifting her fingers, she eyed the smears of black grease standing out against the creamy peach of her skin, swirling into her fingerprints and making them show up. She longed for his hand, either cold or warm, to hold her fingers, entwining his with hers. Holding.

The only thing drawing Ed back to this place was when his automail was broken. Or at least, that's what she thought. But although that was always the alchemist's first logical thought; he was too busy to think about anything else. He knew that his goal had to be achieved, and anything stopping him had to be removed. His automail not working was one. It created problems: he couldn't do alchemy, couldn't walk, use his hands, and even worse was that Winry would go mad if he broke her 'masterpieces'. Sometimes she'd even cry, and he couldn't stand that. Seeing the salty tears streaming down her face, especially because of him, just made him ache. Everywhere.  
He'd distract himself by staying silent, sometimes even running symbols and elements through his head, avoiding the contact with gold and blue. And she'd sit there until she'd finished crying, getting up and starting on the limbs that she treasured so much- and that he did as well. He hated waiting; impatience took over as his thoughts were focused on one thing, and that was getting back to his goal. But somehow, he did enjoy the visits to Resembool; the rolling hills and the beautiful sunsets that were soon replaced by starry skies; and on top of one of those hills was the place he had called home, ever since he had burnt his own down. There was something about that house; it smelt... homey. With the sweet smell of grease and metal, and... her. He'd never really realised it, but wherever she went, there was that smell. It was comforting and pretty, just like her.

"Ed?" Golden locks jumped as he jerked his head up, meeting the eyes of the blonde who was staring at him as she tended to his arm.  
"You alright?" A tone full of concern but confusion, and a tilt of her head. But the alchemist only nodded, going back to his thoughts with a light flush crossing his cheeks.  
Winry smiled softly, turning her gaze once again to the metal in front of her.  
She knew it wouldn't be long before she could finish waiting.


	4. Reason No 3: He Protected Her

**Reason No.3:** He Protected Her.

Winry forgot how empty she could feel when she thought of her parents.  
Especially in front of the grave of a man who had brought her into his family; Hughes had treated her as one of his own. She almost felt loved again, as if her mother and father had never left her. She even had the little sister that she'd never had the chance to have.  
But, as always in life, it hadn't lasted long. His death was cruel to many, including her. She knew she would never really feel included in the family again.  
She averted her eyes towards the backs of his wife and daughter as they walked away from the graveyard. The day was pleasant, blue-skied and sunshine; so ironic for their situation. They clambered into the car and the journey was a blur; houses whizzing past as she repeatedly thought of the day that her parents left, blue eyes glazed over.

"Winry? Are you coming?" A soft voice gained her attention and the teenager climbed out of the car with a nod, absorbing her new surroundings. A crowded street awaited her, full of people talking and chattering and shouting-  
"Alchemists?" Her eyes averted to the floor as her thoughts switched to her childhood friends at that word. She wondered where they were now-  
"I hear the Elric brothers are about to go on another rampage." "Where?"  
Now that really caught her attention. Whole body stiffened, her gaze raised with widen eyes as the voices around her whispered into her ears.  
"The place is crawling with military police." "Oh, so that's why." They sounded so careless; to them it was simple gossip. But to her it was so much more.  
"I'm sorry, , I've got to go!" Winry plastered on a fake smile as she apologized, giving the toddler a goodbye and a nod as she turned on her feet, heart hammering.  
"What are those idiots up to now?!!" She frowned as she strided quickly down the busy street, ignoring the curious stares as she muttered to herself. Suddenly, she felt so angry- they were up to something dangerous again, without telling her. Didn't they know how much she worried?  
"The State Alchemist is a murder suspect?" "He's still around?" "Are things really under control?" "What's the military doing here anyway?"  
The questions flew around her and her pace picked up even more as she approached the end of the street. An image of her parents backs came into her mind, fading into a metal one towering over the back with a blonde plait resting against black fabric. Oh no...  
... _Why are they overlapping?!_

A small crowd of people had gathered ahead of her; she paused, listening to their chatter - "I wonder if that little guy's okay?" "Where are the MPs?!" - and knew she'd found the right place.  
"'scuse me! Let me through!" The blonde squeezed through the crowd, breaking the barrier they made, ignorant to their surprised looks as she carried on her way.  
"Hey wait! It's dangerous over there!" "HEY!" She ignored their shouts as they finally realised where she was heading, her footsteps growing stronger with every quick step.  
She wouldn't be in the dark anymore; She was going to find Ed and Al and see what was going on, and make them tell her, and- Her running came to a halt as she came to an alleyway, littered with rubble from the surrounding houses. A voice was finally echoing from the end of it, causing a wash of relief to fall over her as she recognised it.  
_Ed_.

"... Does an agent of God also take the lives of doctors who devote themselves to helping people?" He sounded angry. What was he talking about, doctors? She carefully took steps towards the end, trailing her fingers against the wall next to her, blinking as her childhood friends and a strange, tanned man came into view.  
"Do you remember a couple of Amestrian doctors named Rockbell?" Winry's breath caught in her throat and she stopped dead, eyes widening. Why was he bringing up the subject of her parents in a place like this?  
"Wait..." Al's tinned voice uttered a warning but the alchemist carried on, ignorant to the anyone else except all the anger and hate focused on the man in front of him.  
"When the Ishbalan Civil War was at its bloodiest, they risked their lives going to the Southern Front to treat refugees." "Wait, big brother!"  
She could see Al's head inclined towards her, his voice frantic. But every muscle in her body was frozen, her mind blank. Why... Why was Ed...  
"SCAR! DO YOU REMEMBER THE KIND, LOVING HUSBAND AND WIFE WHO SAVED YOUR LIFE, AND WHO'S LIVES YOU TOOK!!?" "BIG BROTHER!!" The blonde teenager's outburst was stopped as he finally noticed his brother's callings-  
...and then her.  
"Wh... What are you saying?" Her eyes were wide against her paled face, blonde hair tied back in a ponytail that streamed down her back. The alchemist's eyes widened in shock and dismay as he realised his mistake, watching as the truth sunk into the girl's mind, information processing. He couldn't say anything, but she seemed to be finding the words, somehow.  
"This is the man... who killed..." Her features seemed as frozen as her body, eyes still wide and staring. "...my mom and dad?"  
He simply stared, at a loss at what to say. No no no, she wasn't supposed to hear it, she wasn't...  
"It can't be... They were killed... by a person they helped save...?" Her shocked gaze slowly turned itself to the man ahead of her, his red eyes simply watching her, emotionless.  
"You killed... my mom and dad?" Winry didn't even think about what she was saying anymore; the question uttered against the suddenly still air, hanging like a storm cloud. The silence stayed, not being broken by anyone.  
"Y...You're not going to deny it?" The girl began to tremble in spite of herself, legs becoming weaker every second as the reality hit her.  
"Why...? What did my mom and dad ever do to deserve that? They never did anything to harm anyone, did they!?" Her voice was getting louder as her knees finally gave way, legs slumping to the ground with a hard thumping noise, body following soon after.  
Then, she broke.  
"GIVE THEM BACK!! GIVE ME BACK MY MOM AND DAD!!" A high-pitched scream bounced around the destruction around them; She squinted her eyes shut as tears escaped, fingers clutching at the blonde locks of hair that flowed from her head. Shaking harder than ever, both of her hands flew to the ground beneath her, clutching for some support, anything, someone-  
There was an object a small distance away from her.  
A gun.

Golden eyes fell on it at the same time as blue ones; Ed's eyes widened as he watched the pale, shaking hand make its way towards it, intent on making contact.  
"Wait Winry... Stop... Don't..." His words came out so desperate but with no effect; Al's voice joined in, calling their friend's name but it was no use. Her hand carefully touched the weapon, flinching as it jumped slightly with her touch.  
"Don't do it, Winry!" He realised her intentions as she raised the gun upright towards the motionless Scar, her eyes etched with so much pain and fury.  
"Don't shoot, Winry! Put down the gun!" "You shouldn't even touch something like that!! WINRY!" Their attempts to stop her failed as she seemed completely blank to their yells, gun pointing ahead of her with murderous intent.  
Red eyes narrowed and she heard him speak for the first time.  
"So you're the daughter of those doctors... You have every right to shoot me." She couldn't believe what she was hearing; he sounded almost curious towards her, yet... something else. She couldn't place her finger on it. Instead, it was shaking above the trigger.  
"But the moment you squeeze that trigger, I will consider you my enemy!!" His threat rang out, making both of the Elric brothers jump.  
"LAY ONE FINGER ON WINRY AND I SWEAR I'LL-" "YOU'LL KILL ME!? GO AHEAD!" Ed's outrage was cut off as the Ishbalan turned his furious gaze towards the alchemist, fists clenched by his sides.  
"This cycle of hatred will not end until one of us is dead!" He yelled angrily, red eyes boring into gold as he seemed to get taller, ironically towering over the young teenager standing there in front of him. "But do not forget! The Amestrians fired the first shot in that war! IT WAS YOUR PEOPLE!"  
A sudden movement from the crying girl to the side of them made them both look; she was still gripping the gun so tightly, but her blank gaze was averted, staring at the lump of bland rock in front of her.  
"No Winry... Don't shoot..." Ed turned his goal back to saving the blonde slumped on the floor, his tone getting desperate again. "I'm _begging_ you not to shoot!"  
"Put the gun down and get out of here! Winry!" Al's voice joined in again as they both watched the blonde fight with herself over what to do.  
"But... my mom and dad..." Her voice sounded weak in comparison to the scream she had so loudly uttered a few moments ago. Tears still ran tracks down her cheeks, staining dark spots on the dust beneath her.  
"If you cannot pull the trigger, then leave the field of battle." The cracking noise of bones cut across her quiet sobs as he prepared his weapon. "You are in the way."  
His hand thrust upwards and then hit the ground, unleashing his alchemy in the direction of Ed, making the teenager jump out of the way as stone broke around his feet. A piece hit across his face and left a gash there as he leapt above his opponent, slapping his metal hand against contrasting brown skin, using his position to gain advantage; he pushed himself off as Scar watched him with an angry look, preparing for another attack. Al leapt forwards to help, and then everything was a rush, so quick, like life flashing in front of terrified eyes-  
"DON'T SHOOT!" Fingers paused in front of the teenager's face as Ed shoved himself against Winry, throwing his body in front of hers in a protective stance, grabbing the gun she was holding and forcing it down. He wouldn't let her do something she'd regret, not like he had. He knew how much it hurt.  
Scar seemed have frozen, staring with blank eyes for minutes until a heavy metal leg rammed into the side of him; he impulsively defended himself with a curse, scolding himself for letting memories flood his mind. A clap gained his attention and he watched as the suit of armour prepared for another attack and he dodged, pausing to gain his breath before searching for an exit, creating his own by destroying a hole in a nearby wall to make his escape.

"Stupid big brother!! What were you thinking!? Were you trying to get both of you killed!!?" Ed jumped as his younger brother scolded him, watching as he turned and began to run with metallic footsteps.  
"Hurry up and get Winry to safety!" Al ran off, leaving Ed to clean up the mess left behind.  
"Huh... Oh..." The alchemist shook his head and remembered the girl behind him, turning slowly to face her with frantic eyes.  
"Winry, let go of the gun!" He pleaded with her as she remained frozen, grip still iron tight around the weapon she seemed so intent on keeping, ignoring the white-gloved hand shaking her wrist.  
"I couldn't shoot..." Ed paused as she whimpered, watching as tears continued to fall from behind glassy blue eyes. "It was him..."  
"Let it go." Ed put on a stubborn expression, eyes closed as he tried another desperate plea. "Please!"  
A hiccup made him open his eyes again. "But... He killed my mom and dad... Why...?" He could see her arguing with herself more than him, one hand raised to try and stop the tears falling, palm pressed against one eyelid as her fingers curled into her hair.  
"You and Al... might get killed... Why!!?" The alchemist simply watched as she uttered questions he just couldn't answer, her face turning down to the ground, trembling and the veil that was her blonde hair covering her face.  
"Winry. Let me tell you something..." His tone became soft as he averted his gaze down to their hands, tugging at her thumb to pull it loose.  
"When you helped deliver that baby in Rush Valley, you saved the mother and child." His fingers pulled at hers, unwinding each one with such a gentle and careful air that anyone would have thought impossible with automail. "You also gave me an arm and a leg so I could get back on my feet."  
Winry simply sat there, her eyes widening as the tears dried on her cheeks, feeling the cold of metal brush against the warmth of her skin. The metal that she had crafted, into an arm and a leg for him...  
"Your hands weren't meant to take people's lives." He carefully separated the last fingers that were so tightly clutching the gun a moment ago, a bare palm now raised to the sky.  
"They were meant to _save_ them."  
The gun fell to a ground with a lost clatter, forgotten and unused. Ed's metal hand wrapped itself round her fingers and his flesh one attached to her wrist, along with a murmur of "please..." as he lowered his head, eyes closed in the moment.  
"Ah..." She found herself full of such emotion again, her eyes welling up as sobs began to choke her throat; An impulse took over her mind and she leapt into his arms, curling her fingers round the red fabric in front of her for support. She felt herself tugged closer as his hand settled on her back, his other moving to her forearm and holding gently. Her wails echoed again as he let her cry, a sad expression on his face as he watched the pain and reality of death overcome the girl he was holding.  
He had felt it so many times before.

Time past and Ed raised his head, turning his gaze towards a man standing in a military uniform watching them.  
"Officer... Please take her to a safe location." His request was confirmed as the man nodded, taking the gun as the State Alchemist handed it to him.  
"Winry..." He murmured her name as she continued to cling to him almost needily, desperate for his comfort. "Al's still fighting so... I gotta go."  
Her heart sunk as the teenager carefully pushed her away, taking his coat off and wrapping it round her shoulders, making sure it was covering her properly.  
"Sorry. We'll talk about this when I get back." He promised, hands settling on her shoulders for a moment before he stood up, removing himself from her grip.  
"Officer. I'm counting on you." He nodded to the man who was now standing by the girl he had been assigned to protect.

Winry watched as the boy who had just comforted her turned and ran towards unknown danger, her heart thumping painfully as she heard the guards behind her mutter. She watched as the last black boot vanished from site over the remains of a once clear and neat side street. And then she watched as the emptiness in front of her made her mind and heart ache with pain and worry.  
"Why is there never anything for me to do but... _wait_?" One of the officers crouched down next to her, lifting a gentle hand to rest it on her arm; she simply closed her eyes and let the pain wash over as worry etched itself into her mind, nagging at her.  
But she knew one thing. She knew that her alchemist, her patient, her childhood friend and her main reason of worry had always made her wait- but he'd always come back to her.  
She counted on it.

* * *

Author's Note: My longest one so far... Yes I've decided to add an AN now. HI. Gosh, I really must stress how much I adore this chapter of FMA. It's just. Squee. When I was writing the fanfic I went through the chapter to help me get the story and descriptions, etc and ahh. It's practically my favourite chapter; he protects her! And, and what he says! Oh Edo, you know you love her, you really do. 3

Okay I'll stop fangasming now. Thanks for reading and I'll have Reason No.4 up soon, hopefully ~  
Reviews are very much appreciated!


	5. Reason No 4: He Promised Her

**Reason No.4:** He Promised Her.

"With everyone's help, I'll pull through." Winry clenched the handle of her bag tightly as she turned to the brothers standing there behind her, her blue eyes glazed over with a determined expression. The keyring of a familiar looking black-and-white dog caught the attention of golden eyes for a moment as he watched it swing with movement, but he nodded, a strange feeling of pride washing over him.  
He was proud of her. She'd dropped the gun - well, with his help - and she'd accepted the truth of her parents death. A few tears but, she was fine. And here she was on the way to the train station, thanking them before she set off. It made him smile.

Ed watched as the blonde head popped out of the window of the train carriage, her blue eyes filled with emotion as they prepared their goodbyes. She started off with the most important thing;  
"Keep up your automail maintenance." Her eyes averted to her automail patient's left arm, a flash of worry coating her eyes before vanishing.  
Metal arm itself shifted as his fingers twitched in his pocket. "I know." He was lucky that she couldn't hear the mumbled 'I'll probably forget' over the constant sound of trains and tracks as the machines entered and left the station.  
"And I'll send you some good polishing oil soon, Al." The mechanic's attention turned to the massive suit of armour standing there, towering over his older brother. Al nodded, his reply of 'okay' echoing in the hollowness of his body.  
There was a silence between them, only interrupted by the squeals and grindings of engines.  
"...Don't die on me." Her face became etched with worry and sadness as she watched the two boys she loved so much standing in front of her, studying them carefully.  
Alphonse, or Al, the taller but younger one, bound to a a suit of armour by a horrible mistake that nearly cost him his life.  
And Edward, or Ed, the shorter (although he'd never admit it) but older one, chained to the mistake by an automail arm and leg, never to forget.  
The elder looked back with such a determined look on his human face, and she could practically feel the same feeling gently radiating from the younger brother. They both uttered "Right!" and "Okay!" so reassuringly, although she knew they couldn't be sure of the future. None of them were.

The whistle cracked through the air, signalling the train's goodbye to the station; Winry noted the look on Ed's face for a moment- like he was going to say something but he wasn't sure...  
"Next time..." He started, but his voice was drowned out by the squealing feet of the train as it prepared itself for departure. More noises joined it, making the alchemist's words completely impossible to hear.  
Winry leant forwards in frustration, calling over the noise; "Huh? What? I can't hear you." But the blonde teenager simply turned on the heel of the boot covering a metal foot, fists clenched by his sides.  
"Big brother?" Al asked questioningly, watching his brother's back as he began to stalk away; but then he remembered that the train was leaving with their childhood friend, and so turned his attention back to her.  
"Bye Winry!" He raised his arm with to wave, running to catch Ed up after Winry answered with a "Oh... Uh, bye!"  
"Wait, Ed! WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I couldn't hear you!" The girl called after the male who was still so stubbornly walking away, frustration lining her voice. Her breath caught as he stopped abruptly, turning with a jerk and still with the same stubborn and determined expression on his face.  
Then, he yelled; it was so loud that it even cut through the noises of the station, making passers-by stare in surprise and curiosity.  
It was his promise.  
"THE NEXT TIME YOU CRY, THEY'LL BE TEARS OF JOY!!" He raised a finger, pointing it in her direction, ignoring the eyes boring into him. "AL AND I WILL GET OUR ORIGINAL BODIES BACK NO MATTER WHAT, AND WE'LL MAKE YOU SO HAPPY THAT YOU'LL CRY! YOU CAN COUNT ON IT!"  
Blue eyes stared in a mixture of surprise and shock as her friend finally stopped yelling, his chest heaving a bit from using up all his breath. And then she laughed, raising a hand as the train began to move, her hair reacting by the soft strands starting to sway in the air.

She watched as Ed kicked Al's side stubbornly; obviously Al was saying something to wind him up, but they were too far away for their words to ever reach her ears.  
It was then that the flashbacks started; A younger version of Ed with bandages wrapped around where automail was now placed, telling her with such fire in his eyes that he was going to be a State Alchemist.  
The five of them - Ed, Al, Pinako, Den and her - all standing in front of a house set ablaze. The house which Ed and Al had lived in with their mother, before she died. He said there was no turning back; the reason for burning down their house and reducing it to a charcoaled mass which was still the same today.  
The flash of red in front of her eyes as he threw himself in front of her to protect her from the oncoming hand, forcing the gun she was prepared to use down so forcefully. He became her shield.  
And then present day again; her eyes focused on his back as she watched him walk away, tapping his younger brother's back with his metal hand.  
_Ah! His back..._ Her thoughts became clear against as the clouds of memory floated onwards, leaving her in reality again. Winry climbed back into the train again, resting her head against the seat.  
Everything was clear now as she realised why her heart thumped so hard whenever she saw those golden eyes looking into hers.  
_Oh, I see... Maybe I've been in love with him from a long time ago..._

_

* * *

_Author's Note: Pretty proud of this, seeing as I wrote it at like, half 12 at night eheh... This is another one of my favourite bits in the manga. ~


	6. Reason No 5: She Makes Sure He Learns

**Reason No.5:** She Makes Sure He Learns From His Mistakes.

Most people will think that the noise of machinery was a sound to be avoided, blocked out; but not Winry. She loved it.  
To her, it was comforting. The heavy grinding of metal as she crafted it made her worries ebb away in the steady sound, only quiet hums at the back of her mind. It was also a reminder of the automail that she loved so much... and also of the boy who wore the masterpieces of metal she had constructed herself.  
Blue eyes paused on the drill in front of her as she lifted her foot from the pedal, sighing softly before muttering;  
"Ed..."  
But no. She mustn't be distracted.  
Her foot went to press down again, to continue with her work, but she was stopped by a sudden familiar voice yelling;  
"Our regulars are here! WINRY!"

Her heart leapt and her eyes widened, gloved hands moving up from the small pieces of metal in front of her as she moved slowly up from the table; head tilted to one side as she listened, hoping...  
Her heart rose as her hopes were confirmed.  
But then it sank as her eyes flashed, pushing herself up from the table and then flinging her gloves from her hands, the top half of her boiler-suit following after.  
"I **told** them time and time again to **call** before they show up..."  
She could hear voices - his voice - as she approached the balcony that gave an overlook of the rural view outside her bedroom... and then figures came into view. One in particular with a crimson coat that stood out from the earthy gravel outside.  
Then she saw the sleeve flapping emptily in the wind.

"HEY!! ED!" Winry saw the blonde teenager below freeze as he heard the angry voice shouting his name from above, and he turned- just in time for the cold piece of metal that had just left her hand to come into contact with his head.  
"How many times do I have to tell you to call before you come in for maintenance!!" She slammed her fingers down on the wood of the railing to glare at him as he rubbed the throbbing lump on his head.  
"Winry, you jerk! You coulda killed me!" He gave her an equally as angry look back, watching as her angry look turned to one of - laughter?  
"Welcome back!" Her face melted into a smile as her lips parted to give a string of laughter, blonde strands of hair blowing softly in the wind.  
Golden eyes stared and then he quickly transformed his look of amazement into one of grumpiness. Since when had her laughter been so... refreshing? He rubbed the lump again and his thoughts disappeared into ones focusing on the sudden headache that was growing quickly underneath his scalp of blonde hair.  
"Yeah, right..."

It was later. She'd yelled at him several times, added a twin lump to the other side of his head and caused him to spill coffee down himself, insulted him about his height, lectured him about all the work she'd have to do, and then finished with smacking him and causing him to fall over.  
He didn't get it. What was the big deal? It wasn't like he'd _meant_ to break it or anything... Even if he completely destroyed it, she was always going on about how she loved making her 'precious masterpieces', shouldn't she be happy that she had another go at it?  
"...Girls..." He muttered to himself idly as the same soft breeze that was blowing Winry's hair earlier drifted around him in the field he was lying in, ruffling the top of his hair and bringing the smell of the large, white flowers down his nostrils. Despite his thoughts, he smiled to himself; this place was one of his favourite in Resembool. It was only a small patch of land that was a small distance from Winry's house - and the remains of his - but every spring it blossomed beautifully with pure-white flowers that had silky petals and an alluring smell. He closed his eyes as he inhaled a deep breath from around him, allowing the fragrance to wash over his body and mind, purifying his thoughts and making him forget his worries. His mind absent-mindedly flashed back to the hazy memory of a young Winry sitting amongst the flowers, holding a picked one in her hand by the stem and picking the petals off, one by one...

_"He loves me! ... He loves me not.... He loves me! ...He loves me not..."  
Golden eyes had watched her curiously from amongst leaves of the bushes, desperately trying to figure out what she was trying to achieve by doing that with the flower. Was she angry? But she didn't seem angry, the way she was muttering softly... Every so often he caught the words 'he... loves...' and it piped his curiosity, so he continued to play audience.  
Then his legs started hurting and he got bored.  
"Hey, Winry! What you doing?" Her alarmed reaction surprised him as she hastily threw the flower to the ground, looking up at him with wide blue eyes.  
"Ed! Don't sneak up like that..." Her expression flew from surprise to anger, and then to a embarrassed sulkiness as he plopped onto the ground next to her, eyeing the pile of white petals curiously.  
He snorted as she folded her arms, bottom lip sticking out in one of the infamous Rockbell pouts. "Geez, don't act like I did a big mistake or anything! Didn't mean to..." Ed mirrored her body language, folding his arms over and giving her an angry look back.  
There was a silence between the two youngsters, in which only a faint noise of crickets echoed around them.  
"You're supposed to learn from your mistakes, but you never do!" The accusation was harsh and it made Ed blink, before scowling at her.  
"W-What's that supposed to mean! I do too learn from my mistakes..." He muttered.  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"... Do not!!"  
"Do **too**!"  
"Do n-"  
"Do too, but it's okay, because I'll always help you learn from them!" Winry cut him off so suddenly that he was caught off guard by the smile she giving him and he simply stared.  
Then she was gone in a flutter of petals, leaving the young Ed rather confused and alone - but never truly alone - in that field... _

Older, more worn eyes blinked as he sat up, the memory fading from his mind. He carefully eyed the flower next to him and then reached out with his arm to grab and twist, clutching it carefully in his hand.  
It had taken him all this time to figure out what she was doing that day...  
Fingers picked at one of the petals... and then he pulled it off, before softly beginning to chant.  
"She loves me... she loves me not..."


End file.
